


The Best Thing to Hold On To Is Each Other

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: And so it is





	The Best Thing to Hold On To Is Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for Tumbleweedwritesdanfics!

Brian was using Dan as a pillow.

That was a solid switch from the way things normally ran at their house. Usually it was Brian, acting as a warm and sensible body pillow as Dan stared at the ceiling, sleepless thanks to the thoughts bounding around in his mind. 

But this was different. Brian’s weight oppressing his form peacefully into the Sumo beanbag, Dan couldn’t make his brain focus on anything important. Just the love that was there, reflected in Brian’s gentle hold and the warmth of his presence. For Dan, it was all insubstantial fluff. But it was calm inside his head. Calmer than he’d felt in ages.

And so easy to float away with Brian, on invisible wings and into the peace of morning.


End file.
